Baby and Us Season 2
by Devious-Red
Summary: Sekuel dari Baby and Us/Akashi dan Kuroko yang menjadi orang tua dari Kisedai.../R 'n R?


Hai readers semua~ apa kabar? Maafkan author nista ini yang telah menelantarkan beberapa ficnya dan malah nekat bikin yang baru lagi. Author ini akan berusaha untuk melanjutkan fic yang sudah-sudah kok, tapi ga tau kapan. Hhehe~

Anyway, fic kali ini merupakan sekuel dari fic Author yang berjudul "Baby and Us" bagi yang belum baca, lebih baik baca dulu ya, biar nyambung XD oke, langsung aja kita Caooo!

* * *

.

"Sei-kun," panggil pemuda berambut biru langit di musim panas itu dengan manja. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah sang "suami", mencari kehangatan di tengah dinginnya malam di musim panas.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" tanya pemuda merah, sambil mengelus rambut sang "istri".

"Bukankah hari ini tepat dua tahun kita bertemu mereka? Kira-kira bagaimana kabar mereka ya?" tanya pemuda _light blue_ sambil terus menatap ke arah taman rumah mereka.

"Pasti mereka menjadi anak yang baik. Menjadi siswa di salah satu sekolah dasar di negeri ini," jawab sang pemuda merah sambil terus memainkan rambut si _light-blue._

"Aku ingin bertemu mereka lagi, aku tidak menyangka akan merindukan mereka. Lagipula aku merasa kesepian kalau kau sedang bekerja," lanjut pemuda biru yang sekarang menatap lekat mata heterkrom di hadapannya. _Baby blue _bertemu_ red-gold._

"Kau kira aku tidak ingin bertemu mereka?" tanya pemuda merah itu sambil menyentil ujung hidung istrinya. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi anak saja? Agar kau tidak kesepian?"

"Ide yang bagus. Kalau begitu besok kita ke panti asuhan Aida-san saja," balas pemuda _light-blue_ itu penuh semangat.

"Secepat itukah?" tanya Seijuurou kaget melihat respon sang "istri". Kuroko hanya mengangguk penuh semangat sebagai jawaban, walaupun wajahnya masih menampakkan kedataran. "Baiklah. Tapi malam ini kau harus memberiku "_extra time_", Tetsuya," goda Akashi yang langsung membuat pipi pemudah bernama Akashi Tetsuya itu bersemu semerah rambut sang suami.

**Baby and Us Season 2**

**Chapter 1: Adopsi**

**Kuroko No Basuke milik paman Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Genre: Family and Humor(gagal) **

**Rated: T **

**Pairing: Akakuro**

**Warning: Gaje****, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat, OOC ~**

Matahari belum lama menampakan dirinya, tapi pemuda bersurai biru langit itu sudah bersiap diri. Padahal semalam baru saja ia melakukan dua ronde lebih dengan sang suami, tapi tetap tidak menyulutkan semangatnya.

Yup! Hari ini, sepasang sejoli ini sudah memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak. Setelah hampir enam bulan menikah, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang anak karena keluhan sang "istri" yang selalu saja kesepian saat ditinggal sang suami bekerja.

"Sei-kun ayo cepat! Nanti kita tidak kehabisan stok mereka," rengek Kuroko dengan _absurd_nya.

"Kau kira kita mau membeli barang diskonan, Tetsuya? Kita ini mau mengadopsi anak," protes Akashi yang sedang nikmat-nikmatnya menyantap _tofu soup_ sebagai menu sarapannya.

"Bukan begitu Sei-kun. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau panti asuhan Aida-san itu sering kebanjiran orangtua yang ingin mengadopsi anak, karena anak yang diangkat dari sana biasanya berhasil menjadi ilmuan, presiden, direktur bahkan pengusaha sukses," jelas Kuroko mengebu-gebu-tentu saja hanya di depan sangat suami- bagai mba-mba SPG yang sedang menjelaskan barang dagangannya.

Akashi hanya mampu memandang sang istri dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_. Tidak biasanya sang istri menjadi orang ter-_absurd_ di dunia. Bahkan di bayangan seorang Akashi sekarang, panti asuhan milik Aida-san itu nampak seperti kios sederhana dengan anak-anak dari segala umur duduk berjejer di atas etalase. Oke, ini sangat tidak berperikemanusiaan!

"Sei-kun, apa kau tdak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko khawatir melihat wajah suaminya yang tengah melamun dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Sangat tidak elit, Bung!

"Ah, Tetsuya. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan seperti apa panti asuhan temanmu itu," jelas Akashi sambil merapikan kembali penampilannya. "Baiklah, aku akan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu, baru kita berangkat," jelas Akashi sambil beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

.

"Jadi dimana panti asuhan temanmu itu, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi sedikit jengkel. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah hampir enam kali mereka memutari daerah yang sama.

"Sei-kun tolong pelankan laju mobilnya, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas," protes sang istri. Iris _baby-blue_ itu sibuk memperhatikan deretan bangunan di sekitar mereka.

"Aku daritadi sudah melaju dengan pelan, Tetsuya," balas Akashi sedikit tidak terima. Kuroko hanya mendengus sebal, malas melanjutkan perdebatan mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah bangunan cukup besar dengan papan yang bertuliskan "Panti Asuhan Kisedai" terlewatkan begitu saja. Barulah di putaran kesepuluh mereka menyadarinya.

Kuroko segera turun dari mobil dan menghampiri pintu depan.

Tok...tok...

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," sahut seseorang dari dalam ruangan.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan potongan rambut yang terbilang pendek berwarna coklat membuka pintu.

"Kuroko-kun, apa kabar?" sahut wanita itu sambil memeluk teman lamannya itu.

"Aida-san! Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Kuroko masih dalam pelukan mantan pelatihnya di SMA itu.

"Tentu saja aku baik. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang kesini," jelas Aida yang segera melepas pelukannya saat melihat sosok merah membara berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Aku dan Sei-kun berencana itu mengadopsi anak," jawab Kuroko sambil menggamit lengan Akashi.

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk, akan kuperkenalakan kau ke beberapa anak," jelas Aida seraya mempersilahkan sepasang suami-istri itu masuk. "kebetulan, seminggu yang lalu baru saja ada tambahan empat anak di sini. Kabarnya keempat orang tua dari masing-masing mereka tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat, dan tidak ada satupun sanak saudara mereka yang mau merawat mereka," jelas Aida sambil terus menuntun mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas.

"Menyedihan sekali," sahut Kuroko dengan topeng datarnya. Melihat keadaan sang istri, Akashi segera merangkulnya.

"Begitulah Kuroko-kun. Kebanyakan anak disini memang dibuang oleh orang tua mereka maupun sanak saudara mereka," sahut Aida.

Kini ketiganya sudah sampai di halaman belakang. Halamannya cukup luas, dengan sebuah ring basket dan sebuah gawang kecil terdapat di sisi seberang mereka.

Banyak anak-anak yang tengah bermain disana. Ada yang bermain basket, kejar-kejaran atau mungkin hanya sekedar duduk-duduk.

"Aominecchi tunggu aku!" teriak sebuah suara yang langsung mengalihkan perhatian pasangan Akashi itu.

"Berisik Kise-_teme_," sahut suara lainnya.

"_Mou_~ Aominecchi jahat-ssu~" kini anak lelaki kecil berambut pirang itu mulai menampakan genangan bening di sudut matanya.

"Aomine-kun! Kise-kun!" teriak Kuroko sambil berlari ke arah dua anak itu.

"Kaa_chan/cchi!" teriak Aomine dan Kise berbarengan. Kini keduanya tengah di peluk Tetsuya dengan erat.

"Kalian berdua bagaimana bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko heran.

Wajah Aomine dan Kise berubah sedih. Keduanya tertunduk lesu, dengan airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata keduanya. Kuroko yang tidak tega melihat ekspresi kedua anak itu kembali memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kuroko-kun, kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Aida yang heran melihat tingkah mantan anak buahnya itu.

"Begitulah, aku sempat bertemu dengan mereka setahun yang lalu," jelas Kuroko masih sibuk mengelus surai kedua anak itu.

"Begini Kuroko-kun, kau ingat apa yang kukatakan tadi, jadi sebenarnya empat anak yang aku maksud tadi diantaranya adalah mereka," jelas Aida yang ikut berjongkok di hadapan Kuroko.

"Jadi maksud anda, kedua orang tua mereka.." Kuroko tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya melihat Kise dan Aomine sudah menangis terisak. "Sttt...Kise-kun, Aomine-kun jangan menangis ya, di sini ada Kaa-san dan Tou-san," jelas Tetsuya sambil berusaha menenangkan kedua bocah unyu-unyu itu.

"Tou-chan juga ada?" tanya Aomine heboh.

"Tentu saja, dia berdiri di belakangmu, Aomine-kun," jawab Tetsuya sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda merah di belakang bocah _navy-blue _itu.

"Tou-chan!" teriak Aomine sambil memeluk Seijuurou erat.

"Apa kabarmu, Daiki?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengangkat bocah itu dalam gendongannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku sangat merindukan kalian," jawabnya. Raut sedih mulai menghilang dari wajah imutnya.

"Aku juga mau di gendong-ssu," protes Kise tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, Kise-kun aku yang gendong," sahut Kuroko sambil mengangkat bocah kuning itu dalam gendongannya. "Kise-kun sepertinya kau tambah berat ya," keluh Kuroko sambil memainkan ujung hidung bocah itu.

"Enak saja-ssu. Yang tambah berat itu Aominecchi sama Murasakibaracchi-ssu," protes Kise tidak mau kalah.

Kini tatapan Kuroko dan Akashi saling bertemu.

"Ryouta, tadi kau bilang apa? Atsushi? Dia juga ada disini?" tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Iya tou_chan. Bahkan Midorima juga ada disini," jawab Aomine.

Kini tatapan pasangan Akashi beralih pada Aida. "Aida-san, bisakah kau pertemukan kami dengan anak yang bernama Murasakibara dan Midorima?" tanya Kuroko.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Kuroko-kun," jawab Aida.

.

Kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah ruang makan yang sangat luas. Di ujung meja terdapat seorang anak brtumbuh cukup tinggi untuk anak seumurannya, tengah menyantap sepotong kue.

"MURASAKIBARACCHI! AYO LIHAT SIAPA YANG DATANG!" seru Kise sambil berlari ke arah anak bersurai ungu itu.

"Kise-chin brisik sekali," keluhnya sambil terus melahap kuenya.

"Murasakibara! Ayo lihat dulu siapa yang datang!" kali ini Aomine yang berteriak, sambil menarik temannya itu.

"Tou-chin..kaa-chin..." sahut Murasaibara saat melihat Akashi dan Kuroko di depan pintu masuk.

"Hai, Murasakibara-kun, apa kabarmu?" tanya Kuroko pada bocah yang sekarang berada di pelukannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kaa-chin," jawab Murasakibara.

"Hai, son. Lama tidak jumpa," sapa Akashi pada Murasakibara yang masih berada dalam pelukan Tetsuya. Ia mengelus surai ungu itu pelan.

"Aku juga mau dipeluk-ssu," protes Kise yang langsung berlari dalam dekapan Kuroko.

"Aku jugaaa!" teriak Aomine yang berlari dalam dekapan Akashi.

"Dimana Shintarou?" tanya Akashi heran, dari tadi ia tidak melihat penampakan bocah hijau itu.

"Mido-chin sedang sakit, jadi dia tidur di kamar," jawab Murasakibara.

"Baiklah, akan aku antarkan kalian ke kamar," jawab Aida melihat tatapan suami-istri itu.

Merka segera berjalan beriringan. Kuroko yang menggandeng Kise dan Aomine di kanan dan kirinya, serta Akashi yang menggandeng Murasakibara.

"Sakit apa dia?" tanya Akashi pada Aida saat mereka sampai di kamar. Kuroko segera duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, dan membelai surai hijau Midorima dengan lembut. Kise, Aomine dan Murasakibara ikut duduk memutari tempat tidur.

"Dia masih syok atas kematian kedua orangtuanya," jawab Aida pelan.

"Sei-kun, aku ingin mengadopsi mereka semua," kata Tetsuya yang tiba-tiba memecah keheningan.

Akashi pun hanya menatap mata istrinya. Terdapat kesungguhan serta ketulusan disana. "Tidak bisa, Tetsuya," jawab Akashi tegas.

"Ta-tapi . . . "

"Kau dan aku sama-sama bekerja. Kita tidak bisa menelantarkan mereka di rumah begitu saja tanpa pengawasan," jelas Akashi.

"Aku menegerti, tapi aku janji aku akan berusaha merawat merka semua," protes Kuroko yang etap pada pendiriannya.

Sekali lagi, Akashi hanya menghela napas. Ia tahu benar sifat keras kepala Kuroko. "Aku tetap tidak setuju, Tetsuya. Jika kau mau, pilihlah salah satu dari mereka," jelas Akashi masih dengan nada datarnya.

Kuroko menggigit bibirnya, menahan rasa kesal pada sang suami. Sebenarnya Kuroko tahu benar yang diucapkan suaminya adalah benar, tapi melihat bocah warna-warni itu sungguh membuatnya sedih. Ia tidak tega untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Kaa-chi dan Tou-cchi," panggil Kise. "Aku tidak mau diadopsi jika itu artinya berpisah dengan Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi dan Midorimacchi."

"Aku juga, Tou-chan, Kaa-chan," sahut Aomine yang berusaha keras menahan tangisnya.

"Aku juga tidak mau pergi." Kali ini Murasakibara yang bersuara.

"Kalian.." Kuroko tidak dapat melanjutkan ucapannya. Airmatanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi. "Sei-kun, kalau begitu aku tidak jadi mengadopsi anak," jelas Kuroko dingin. Ia langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aida-san, aku mohon maaf atas kejadian ini," ucap Akashi pada perempuan itu. "Dan kalian, maafkan Tou-san dan Kaa-san ya," pamit Akashi pada keempat bocah itu, dan berlari mengejar Kuroko.

.

Sejak kejadian itu,sikap Kuroko berubah dingin pada Akashi. Tak ada sapaan manis, bahkan adegan-adegan romantis yang terjadi.

Kuroko sebenarnya tidak menyalahkan Akashi sepenuhnya, tapi rasanya ia masih belum mau berbicara dengan pemuda merah itu.

Sedangkan Akashi di lain pihak, juga hanya bisa menunggu sampai emosi Tetsuya mereda.

**From: Sei-kun**

**Subject: Maaf**

**Maaf Tetsuya, aku akan pulang larut. Tidak usah menugguku.**

Kuroko melempar HP biru mudanya ke kasur dengan malas. Rencana yang sudah ia susun rapi untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Akahi rusak total. Bahkan pemuda merah itu tidak memberi alasan mengapa ia pulang telat.

Pikira-pikiran negatif mulai merasuki otaknya. Kini ia malah mengutuki dirinya yang sudah berbuat seenaknya kepada sang suami. Sungguh, ia sangat menyesal. Tanpa disadari, Kuroko trtidur sambil menangis.

.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar-ssu!" seru Kise setengah berteriak.

"Baka Kise! Bisa diam tidak sih, nanti Kaa-chan bangun," sahut Aomine sambil menjitak kepala bocah kuning di sebelahnya.

"_Ittai_, Aominecchi _hidoi_-ssu!" perotes Kise sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuknya, membuat iris yang sewarna dengan madu itu tampat berkaca-kaca.

"Sssttt.. kalian hentikanlah," sahut Akashi memisahkan keduanya. "Bukankah kalian sudah berjanji akan membantu Tou-san, jadi jangan bertengkar ya," jelas Akashi sambil mengelus kepala anaknya.

"_Gommen ne_, Tou-cchi/chan," jawab Aomine dan Kise berbarengan.

Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah anak-anaknya itu.

"Tou-san, ini sudah jam dua belas lebih," sahut Midorima.

"Ah, baiklah kalau begitu." Akashi segera mengeluarkan kue yang cukup besar, dan menyalakan lilin di atasnya. Kemudian ia membuka pintu rumah itu dengan pelan.

Perlahan, kelimanya berjalan ke arah kamar. "Kalian siap?" tanya Akashi pada keempat bocah yang baru saja menyandang status sebagai anaknya.

"Siap, Tou-chan/cchi/chin/san," jawab keempatnya kompak.

Akashi segera membuka pintu kamar-yang dalam keadaan lampu menyala-sepelan mungkin, mencoba tidak membangunkan pemuda berambut biru yang tengah tertidur lelap.

"Satu...dua...tiga...!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAA-CHAN/CCHI/CHIN/SAN!" teriak keempat bocak itu sambil berlari ke arah kasur.

Kuroko yang kaget, segera bangun dan melihat kempat bocah warna-warni itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Kuroko sambil menahan tangisnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Tetsuya," sahut Akashi yang datang sambil membawa kue di tangannya.

"Sei-kun!" teriak Tetsuya senang. "Terimakasih," lanjutnya sambil mengelus pipi suaminya.

"Aku harap kau senang dengan hadiahku," balas Akashi.

Kuroko sudah tidak dapat menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. "Tentu saja, ini hadiah terindah selama hidupku," jawab Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau kau _make a wish_, lalu tiup lilinya," saran Akashi yang mulai lelah membawa kue besar di tangannya.

Kuroko segera menutup matanya sesaat, kemudia meniup lilin dihadapannya.

"Happy birthday my beloved Wife," ucap Akashi sambil mencium bibir Kuroko sekilas.

"Happy Bithday Kaa-chan!" seru Aomine.

"Happy birthday Kaa-cchi, semoga kau makin cantik," kali ini Kise yang berseru.

"Happy Birthday Kaa-chin." Murasakibara tidak ingin ketinggalan.

"Happy birthday Kaa-san." Dan ahirnya ditutup oleh Midorima.

"Minna...A..arigatou," balas Kuroko yang langsung memeluk keempat bocahnya.

"Kaa-cchi ayo ikut pelukan," sahut Kise pada sang ayah.

Setelah meletakkan Kue di meja, Akashi berjalan mendekati keluaraga barunya. Ia memeluknya dengan erat. Di dalam hati ia selalu berharap semoga mereka dapat terus bersama.

**TBC or End?**

Taraaaaaa! Jelekkan fanficnya? Maaf buat fans Midorima, ia hanya mengucapkan bebrapa kalimat. Maaffff

Dan Red gantungkan(?) status fanfic ini pada readers semua. Bagi yang mau fanfic ini terus, silahkan tinggalkan di kotak reviw. Jaajajjaja!

Anyway, fanfic ini Red dedikasikan buat Kuroko yang baru saja berulang tahun. Maaf ya kalau telat :P byeee, jangan lupa review yaaa~ *kissu*


End file.
